


Blown

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I dunno yall, Multi, enjoy a pure lemon, here ya go, sleeper agent reader, threeway action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is a mercenary stuck in one place for too long.Warnings: noncon sex (oral, intercourse, multiple partners, toyplay); some violence..This is dark!Steve and dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.





	Blown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithApathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithApathy/gifts).



> Hey! Here's another request to tide you guys over! Hope you enjoy some Stucky action in this one! Love ya and let me know what you think in the comments <3

You were growing tired of this assignment. You hated being in the same place for long. It made it hard to keep up your cover. Even more difficult to accomplish the task at hand. You were an in and out kinda person. Get in, get done, and get gone. Not too mention you were exhausted of dancing around in front of perverted, overly wealthy men. It was easiest to distract men when they weren’t thinking with their head, but it didn’t make them any more tolerable.

You had been masquerading in this gentlemen’s club for well over a month and were well past ready to move on. You were more attuned to slinking around in the dark and cracking codes. You hated this vain bullshit. And the burlesque shows. The choreography was simple enough as long as you knew how to sway your hips and wiggle your chest but it didn’t make it any less tedious. It was barely worth the slivers of intel you had wrangled out of half-drunk fools.

Tonight was like every other before. You tried not to roll your eyes as you peeked out at the room of men. Martinis, scotch, and whisk lined their tables. Mostly pairs and the odd trio; discussing their business under the guise of watching the show. Amidst the crowd, your eye caught a single man sat along by the east wall of the room. He wasn’t the only by himself but he was the only one you hadn’t seen before.  _Well, not here._

Blonde, square jaw, sparkling blue eyes. You knew who he was without a second glance, even with his dark beard. You watched him as you listened to the girls rushing around behind you in a hubbub to get ready. He lifted his glass and his lips moved behind it almost imperceptibly before he sipped.  _Hmmm_. You backed away from the curtain and found your purse among the messy benches that lined the wall. You took the small pin and tucked it in your glove.

You took your place among the other girls as they called for the countdown. You posed between Josie and Aneisha, lowering your lashes as the music began to chime and the curtains slowly opened. You fell into the rhythm easily; the same steps you’d been rehearsing all day. You swayed your hips with the other girls, keeping in time with them as they spread around the room, shimmying between tables. You made a decisive but not obvious path to the new patron, pausing to tease some of the other men on your way over. You didn’t want him to notice that you had noticed him.

When you reached him, you repeated the cloying little shoulder rub and tickle of fingers along his lapel. It was no different than the rest of you act; you touched him just as you did any man but left behind the pin from your glove. The small, almost undetectable bug snagged on his perfectly pressed jacket. His blue eyes were discerning, paying you little more attention than any other woman in skimpy clothes twirling around the tables. 

_Was he after the same target as you? Or was there a new player in your game?_

As you stepped away, your hip brushed against something. The table probably. Maybe a hand. You couldn’t tell in the flurry of bodies as Danica slinked past you. Slowly, the dancers made their way back to the stage. You didn’t miss a beat as you followed, the smirk on your lips more genuine than before. Your mind strayed to intrigue as your body mindlessly moved in unison with the sultry melodies. _At last, something!_

The rush carried you through the rest of the night. A few more routines and it was back behind the curtain. You couldn’t help the side-eye as you retreated, Aneisha right beside you as she lent cover to your subtle glance. Backstage you sat on the bench, sweaty and a little too excited. You carefully began to undress, your strappy bra replaced with a sporty bralette. You pulled off your heels, garters, and stockings and stood to remove the satin panties for cotton ones. As you bundle up the satin you felt an odd shape caught on the fabric.

You unfolded them and tilted your head. It was a nano tracker almost identical to the one you had pinned on the newcomer. You shook your head and have a wry grin. _Well, this was interesting._  You detached the bug and looked around at the other girls. Josie was close by, pulling back her hair with a yawn. You neared and tugged on her tank top strap, “You’re all twisted,” You said as you clipped the bug to her shirt. “There.”

“Oh, thanks,” Her thick hair floated above her head in the voluminous ponytail, “No private shows for you either?”

“Nah, not tonight,” You shrugged and returned to your little nook. You pulled on your cotton panties and then your high-waisted shorts. A denim jacket over the bralette and a pair of wedged heels. You looked like you actually belonged. “I’ve got other work to tend to.”Josie made some joke about a secret lover and you chuckled. 

You grabbed your purse and slung it over your shoulder. As far as the man and whoever he was chatting to behind his whiskey, he thought you entirely unaware of his dupe. You would act normal and go about your usual exit. If you were lucky, Josie would draw them away before they could pinpoint you among the half-dozen women on their way out for the night.

You reached into your purse as you walked and slid the small blade up your sleeve. You pretended to fix your cuff and removed the leather sheath as you stepped out into the evening. Josie crossed to her car and you rounded the building in the other direction. You kept your head up, alert to every breeze and broken twig. As you turned the corner you gripped the knife and measured your breaths. The next you braced yourself and slipped into the alley as a shadow set your hair on edge.

You knelt behind a dumpster and with your free hand reached into your purse. You unlocked your phone and activated the bug. You held the speaker to your ear and listened. “Not her,” The voice came, “She ditched the bug.” You couldn’t hear the voice replying to him but you could guess they had unmasked Josie. You looked at the screen and saw the blue dot in the parking lot of the club.

“Right.” His voice buzzed from the speaker and you put it back to your ear, “Let me know where.”

You clicked the screen to black and tucked the phone back in your bag. Hopefully they were on the way to their rendezvous. You’d be at home with your ears and a head start before they even knew they had been tapped. You stood and looked to the end of the alley. You sighed and gripped the knife, keeping it hidden up your sleeve. You dropped your purse and nodded, the broad figure at the entrance was no coincidence.

“That was quite a show,” The dark-haired man stepped into the slat of moonlight leaking in between the buildings. “A pity I couldn’t get a live viewing.”

“Your friend can tell you all about it, I’m sure,” You planted your feet and squeezed the handle. “He seemed pretty into it.”

“And you seemed pretty into him,” He countered, a twinkle catching your eye as he moved his hand to his belt. His fingers were forged in black vibranium, the knuckles etched with gold. Considering his company and his unusual prosthesis, it wasn’t hard to guess at his identity. “You’re good...have to be, given your reputation.”

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re here for me,” You taunted, “A tiny bird in a jungle of snakes.”

“You know as well as any that carrion feeds just as well,” He returned and his hand flicked.

You were on him in an instant. Your knife was free of your sleeve as you shoved the barrel of his gun to the side. You dodged his metal arm as you twisted the pistol from his grip and it bounced across the pavement. He caught your knife before it could sink into his side and you spun away, wrenching free your wrist from him. You sliced out at him again but for every jab he had a block.

You managed to maneuver yourself around him, your back to the mouth of the alley. As you knife met the metal of his left shoulder, he latched onto your wrist and you were forced to drop the blade. You let him pull you close only to headbutt him, the force sending as much a shock through you as him. You sensed a sudden presence at your back, diving as a fist narrowly missed you.

His partner had finally showed up, no doubt drawn by the noise of your struggle. You kicked out at the golden-hair man. He snatched your foot up as it met his stomach and you were drawn off your other foot. As you fell, you reached out to catch yourself, stomping his chest with your free foot. He released you and you somersaulted across the ground between the legs of the other man.

You stood and aimed your elbow at the man only to have his vibranium fingers catch it and wrap you up with his other. Your legs flailed out as he turned with you in his grasp. You tried to keep the other man at bay only to have him cling onto your ankles and force them together. The two men clung to you as you tried to wriggle free of them.

The vibranium hand wrapped around your neck as you tried to tear his arm from around your chest. It tightened slowly, the blonde raising his brows at the brunette. “Bucky, don’t kill her.” The fingers relented but as you clawed at his flesh arm, a sharp pain sparked in your skull and the world turned to black.

-

You awoke in the backseat of a car; face down and your limbs horribly cramped. A rag was in your mouth, a strap secured it in place between your teeth. Your wrists and ankles were tied and your body jostled helplessly with the motion of the vehicle. You turned your head and groaned as you looked up at the pair sat in the front.

The blonde was driving, the brunette glanced over his shoulder and grumbled, “She’s awake.” The other merely nodded.

Steve Rogers. The blonde avenger had done a poor job disguising himself behind his beard. And his pal was just as infamous. Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier and ever-loyal comrade of the golden crusader. You had seen them before but they hadn’t seen you. You had made sure of that. Your appearance, even your existence, was mere speculation in the intelligence community. A mercenary who took the reddest contracts in the business. Those were the ones that paid best and there weren’t many to be had without a few drops of blood.

The drive continued in silence. Your head was heavy and your ears still rang. It had been a while since you had been hit that hard. You lingered in grim acceptance. You had been caught before and you knew as well as any that if you weren’t killed right away, there was more. They wanted something; information likely but you really had nothing to offer them. You were good a tying up loose ends and were not very talkative.

When the engine died, you were dragged out by Bucky, only able to twist helplessly in your bounds. He tossed you over his shoulder, your vision blocked by his back. Steve led the way, a door opened, and you were carried inside a dark building. The stairs were worse as your stomach began to ache at the pressure of his shoulder against it. Another door, this one thicker, and another dark room.

A light switch was flicked on and a single light on the ceiling shone down. You were flipped in a whoosh of air and sat on a chair in the center of the room. It was nailed to the floor beneath the light. Your wrists were momentarily untied and forcefully cuffed to the arms of the chair, your ankles secured to the legs. The gag was removed from your mouth and you spat at both of them though your mouth was dry and it was little more than mist.

“Well, looks like the Magpie’s finally been caged,” Bucky chuckled as he nudged Steve who smirked in kind.

“It’s been done before,” You snarled, “This little bird has wings.”

“Oh, we know about that. What was it? Seventy-two hours in Argentina? Quite the endeavour.” Steve mused as your wrists strained against the metal, “Don’t think I could’ve done it myself.”

“And so? You really think you can get me to talk?” You shook your head, “Mister America and his tamed dog.”

“Talk?” Bucky scoffed and shared a looked with Steve. “About what, exactly?”

You frowned. You glanced between them in confusion but kept it behind a stony glare. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. “Don’t worry. There won’t be much talking.”

He nodded behind him and waited for Bucky to lead the way. He pulled open the door and waved him through before turning back and grinning at you. He slowly shut the door and you listened to the lock as it clicked into place, their muffled footsteps faded on the other side. You swallowed and looked around at the barren room. _Well, fuck._

-

Against the constant stir of adrenaline, you dozed off as the room grew torrid. Your entire body was soaked in sweat, your clothing stained from your struggle and unwashed state. You had barely been able to breathe for how thick the heat had grown. Your head lolled back and you closed your eyes as you prayed for release from the bitter flames. And that was when you had drifted off, though the sleep was little relief.

A shock of cold washed over you and you yelped as your head shot up. Frigid water and ice cubes rolled down your body and you looked up at Steve as he set aside the bucket. Your breath was ragged, your body racked from sleeping upright. Your teeth threatened to chatter and you bit down as you watched him retreated. He took a folding table from beside the door and set it up beside you before returning with a tray and stool.

He sat before you, a glass of water and sandwich on the tray. He took the glass and pressed the rim to your lips. When you refused to drink he plugged your nose and you were forced to open your mouth. He poured the water down your throat and you struggled not to choke. Despite your inherent obstinacy, you were really fucking thirsty. He set it aside and took half the sandwich; ham and cheese.

“It’s been about a day,” He said, “You should eat. Maybe walk around.” He waited for you to take a bite, his blue eyes like daggers as he stared you down. You reluctantly bit into the bread and chewed. “A bathroom break as well.” You barely acknowledged his words. You merely ate; bite, chew, swallow. If it got rid of him sooner, all the better. 

You shivered every now and then as he patiently fed you. The room was freezing now. Your clothing was drenched and provided little cover as it was. When you were finished with the food, he undid your cuffs and let you stand. Your attempt to hit him was quickly deterred as you found your body stiff and unbalanced. He watched you fall and laughed.

You pushed yourself back to your feet with the chair and he took your arm, leading you around the perimeter of the room. “A couple laps then we’ll head to the bathroom.” You kept quiet. The less you said, the more it irked him. You could see it plainly enough in the twitch of his cheek. Feel it in his grip as it tightened.

After your trip to the restroom, you were returned to the chair. You wouldn’t beg and your attempts to lash out were futile. He swiftly caught your hand before it made contact and forced your wrist into the cuff. You growled and he smiled. You stilled yourself and waited for him to go. When you were alone again you sighed. Only one day yet. You had survived worse than this; a bucket of cold water was nothing compared to a pair of pliers.

-

Bucky came to feed you the next day. He was even less talkative. He fed you with less finesse than Steve and was not to impressed when you spat a mouthful at him. He left you with a slam of the door and Steve was back the following day. On the fifth, they both came but they didn’t have any food. Instead, they had a long bag and stone in their eyes. You sensed the change in the air. In them. Before it had been an unspoken purgatory; waiting for what had yet to be decided.

“We thought about giving you to our own people,” Steve began, “But what would we get from that? A pat on the head? There are bounties on you; too many to count, but none of them really worth the trouble.”

“Besides, we could have more fun with you ourselves,” Bucky plunked the bag down and unzipped it.

Your skin turned to ice as you watched both of them kneel over it. They spoke in quiet whispers and your nerves tingled with foreboding. While not so visceral, you expected this would be much more sinister than Argentina. They were much more vigilant than the South Americans; much more patient.

Steve stood with a pair of scissors and crossed to you. He knelt before you and began to cut through the denim jacket. Next your bralette, shorts, and panties. Your sudden bareness made you shiver. He removed your shoes last and despite their griminess, you missed your clothing. You sat before them, fighting to remain stoic as the air nipped at your flesh.  _You had been through worse_ , you told yourself.  _Far worse. This was nothing._

Bucky approached as Steve tossed aside your shredded clothes. He held a cow prod in his hands and pressed it on your thigh. “Now, we don’t want to use this, but we will,” He warned, “But we have nicer toys.” A buzz sounded and you flinched, thinking he had hit the trigger. Steve held up a small vibrator as he neared. He and Bucky traded, the former standing back to watch.

You bit the sides of your tongue as you watched Bucky bend down to trace the vibrator along your thighs. He made curlicues around your stomach and pelvis, circling back and forth as he inched along your most sensitive spot. You sucked in your breath and held it, a peculiar tickle rising at the bottom of your spine. He pressed it between your folds and held it your clit and you gasped the air from your lungs. He held it there firmly. 

You hissed through your teeth as your heart began to race. It was hard to keep your breathing even as the buzzing turned to ripples, the ripples to waves, and finally the tide crested. You choked as you orgasmed but he didn’t moved the toy. Only applied more pressure as you felt your juice dripping down onto the chair. Another swell began to rise and you bit into your lip, a squeak escaping you. You squeezed shut your eyes as he still didn’t pull away, another series of orgasms shaking your body to the core. You wheezed and your head fell back as the vibrator clicked off at last.

He stood and backed off, wiping off the vibrator as he slipped it back in the bag. They zipped up the long duffel as Steve held onto the cattle prod. He opened the door, “Come on. Give her a little bit.” 

They left you to sit in the pool of shame. After a couple minutes your pussy began to thrum and you felt horribly empty. Despite the overstimulation, you still needed more. The afterglow had you sweaty and squirming.

An hour passed. Maybe more. The door opened again and the pair of super soldiers strolled in. The bag was unzipped as Bucky marched around you with the cattle prod. He poked it against the back of your neck and you felt the muted tickle in your pelvis. “Now this is the part where we tell you not to do anything stupid,” He said darkly, “But that’s really your decision to make.” He pulled the tazer from your neck and zapped it just next to your head; the loud crack made you flinch.

Steve was at your side, the key slipped into the cuffs one at a time. As they came loose you pulled your arms warily to your chest. Your wrists were seized roughly and you were tugged to your feet. Your legs were still unused to standing even with the half hour a day to walk around. You suspected that was part of their plan. Keep you weak. You resisted but it was useless as your bare feet slid across the concrete floor and the pair easily overpowered you.

A new pair of cuffs, these leather, were clasped around your wrists. A hook hung from a chain behind the chair. You hadn’t noticed it in the shadows. They slung your cuffs over it and you were left to dangle on tip toes as they adjusted the length. You pulled against the restraints with a jingle but it was as futile as you expected. Your shoulders strained as you were stretched painfully from the chain.

Callused hands were on your ass, then the back of thighs, bending your legs until you were held aloft just under your knees. You leaned against Bucky, afraid to slip from his grasp and grateful for the relief in your shoulders. He pressed your legs open so that you were on full display and Steve fell to his knees in front of you. He had another vibrator; this one bigger.

He began slowly at first. A softer setting circling around your clit. He turned it up and delved between your folds and you writhed against Bucky. It was too much, your body still thrumming from their first visit. You clutched the chain above your hands and tried to swing away but were firmly trapped between them.

“Don’t make me do it,” Bucky hissed in your ear.

Steve reached your entrance and pushed it inside a little at a time. Your legs tensed, pinching Bucky’s fingers, and you whimpered. You put your chin to your chest and wiggled as he reached the hilt of the toy. He began to work it in and out of you, his thumb to your clit. Your lashes fluttered as you fought your own body. It was one thing to go hand-to-hand with a foe, but another to fend of your own weakness.

A cry burned in your lungs as you came. Only the trembling of your body betrayed you, but you couldn’t help the whine as you felt a new sensation. Steve replaced his thumb with his tongue and began to play with you. He suckled and lapped at you. You looked down at him, a mistake as he stared back with smoky blue eyes. He kept the vibrator inside of you and drew forth another climax from you.

Steve reluctantly pulled away, removing the toy as he stood and Bucky lowered you back to your feet. You struggled to balance yourself on your wobbly legs. The chain slackened suddenly and you nearly fell on your face, stumbling forward. Steve caught your shoulders and held you straight. You could still see your cum sparkling on his lips.

You heard rustling behind you and glanced back to find Bucky undressing. You tore your eyes from his muscled stomach. Steve’s hand was on your cheek as he watched your struggle to remain unfazed. You were well beyond that. A metal hand settled on your lower back until it arched. Another hand on your ass, slipping between your cheeks and down to your pussy.

Bucky shoved his fingers inside, moving them in and out a few times before pressing himself closer. You felt him against you as he stroked his length. He spread your juices along his cock as he lined up with your entrance. You tried to straighten but Steve’s hand closed around your neck and he shook his head. As he pushed in you closed your eyes again and bared your teeth. He was thick.

You shuddered as he reached his base, his balls flush against you. He started to thrust carefully as if testing your limits. The feel of him against your walls had your heart bouncing around your chest, your thighs on fire. Steve’s hands were on your shoulders again. He pushed on them until you bent. Bucky pulled you back and you were eye level to Steve’s cock as he pulled it out of his fly. He was as big as the man inside of you; if not bigger. You suspected something about the serum through your frazzled thoughts.

Steve grabbed your chin as Bucky continued to fuck you. The slap of his flesh against yours set your nerves alight. Steve shoved his cock against your lips and you hesitated until the pressure was to much. You opened your mouth and he forced himself all the way to your throat. You choked as he went deeper, giving you little time to adjust. 

You grabbed onto his pants with your cuffed hands, trying to catch your breath. The slobber gathered around his cock and slathered across your lips. Your eyes rolled back as you clung to him as best you could, your toes barely on the floor as Bucky held your hips, plunging into you furiously. Another storm of splendour rose from the depravity and you hummed around Steve’s cock as you orgasmed yet again. You weren’t sure how much more you could take. You felt ready to pass out.

You heaved as Steve pulled out of your mouth, saliva dangling from your lips as you coughed. His cum spilled on the floor beneath you as he came with a shudder and Bucky’s hand gripped your shoulders and pulled you straight. He thrust into you until he reached his own climax, quickly freeing himself to cum onto your ass. You were like a ragdoll as he wrapped his arms around you. 

Steve undressed casually as he approached the chair and pointed to it. Your cuffs were unhooked from the chain and you were dragged to the wooden seat. You were forced to climb up on your knees as Bucky held your wrists in front of you over the back. A smack across your ass made you yelp.

Steve pushed your ass apart, his cock prodding along your entrance. As he entered you, Bucky held your wrists on top of the back of the chair. He grabbed your hair with his metal hand and kept your head up to watch as your contorted. You were senseless. No thought of where you were or how you got here. There was only the furrows shooting along your back and thighs. An unyielding bloom in your loins.

You unthinkingly grabbed onto Bucky’s wrist as you came, your mouth in a pout as you groaned. He released you, freeing his hand as you were pulled back once more. You were out of the chair, blindly stumbling around as you were turned. Steve sat and pulled you into his lap, impaling your throbbing pussy with a sigh. You moaned as the fervor filled your lungs.

Steve guided you up and down your cock as Bucky stepped up in front of you. He took the cuffs and held them over your head, planting himself before you. His cock was against your lips, a tap on your cheek had your mouth open. He pushed inside without delay, no warning before he began to fuck your face. His right hand went to your throat as he felt himself plunging into your throat, his grunts floating in the air with Steve’s.

You couldn’t stop cumming, your entire body rattling as the ecstasy never ended. A slap on your ass and you were dragged from Steve, a snarl as his cock slipped from you and he came again. Bucky kept his hand on your neck, fucking your face until he finished just as sharply. He pulled himself out anf his cum coated your lips, 

You buckled to your knees, gasping as he released your cuffs. You slumped down, barely able to keep yourself on your knees. You were lifted again, dragged back to the hook hanging from the ceiling. As you swayed there, a low buzz could be heard through the rapture. You could hear them getting closer again, the vibrator placed teasingly on your ass.

“If you wanna start talking, you can,” Steve spoke in your ear. His breath singed your cheek. “Not that it will stop us.”


End file.
